Loudspeakers, or speakers, are well known in the art and are commonly used in a variety of applications, such as in home theater audio systems, car audio systems, indoor and outdoor concert halls, and the like. A loudspeaker typically includes an acoustic transducer comprised of an electro-mechanical device which converts an electrical signal into acoustical energies in the form of sound waves and an enclosure for directing the sound waves produced upon application of the electrical signal.
Usually, a speaker grille is attached to the top of a loudspeaker as a protection shield for the speaker so that foreign objects would not drop or inadvertently damage the speaker cone. The speaker grille also serves to attain aesthetic appearance of the loudspeaker. In some cases, speaker grilles are installed on cabinets of the speaker. In other cases, the speaker grilles are installed to the frame of the speaker itself at the top end thereof through a speaker gasket.
The speaker grille is generally made of meshed metallic plate that prevents foreign objects from entering the speaker while allowing air to pass through. An example of such a speaker grille is shown in a plan view of FIG. 11. In this example, a plurality of screw holes 311 are provided on the rim of a speaker grille 313. The screw holes 311 are sized to be suitable for the intended screws be inserted for fastening the speaker grille 313. The screws fasten the speaker grille 313 to a speaker frame through a gasket. In the alternative, the screws may fasten the speaker grille 313 to a speaker cabinet through a gasket when the speaker cabinet is incorporated.
The arrangement of FIG. 11 has a problem in that an aesthetic effect is not attractive because of the visible screws. Moreover, because the screw heads that secure the speaker grille 313 to the speaker are relatively small, the fastening would not be strong enough. In a speaker system installed to a vehicle, the screw holes provided on the speaker grille may wear off due to shocks, vibrations or other stress, which further decreases the fastening strength of the speaker grille.
Thus, a new speaker grille attachment system is desired that can provide aesthetic appearance and also can securely attach the speaker grille to the speaker.